Lightning
Lightning, real name Claire Farron (Eclair Farron in the Japanese version of the Lightning Saga), is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII. She is the narrator and a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and she returns as the main protagonist and sole playable character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, as well as the main protagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-3. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning seeks to save her younger sister Serah from her fate as a l'Cie, but she becomes entangled in a plot that endangers her home of Cocoon. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning serves as a knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning is chosen to be the Savior by the god of light, Bhunivelze, and tasked with saving the souls of humanity before the end of the world. In Final Fantasy XIII-3, when Bhunivelze threatens to return and exact his vengeance upon the new world, Lightning embarks on a journey to find the goddess Mwynn and preserve mankind's autonomy. Lightning is the second main female protagonist in a mainstream numbered Final Fantasy game, the first being Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- This former soldier was a member of the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Last name: 'Farron.' She is known as 'Lightning,' but her true name is a mystery. Serah, her only family left in the world, has become a l'Cie. Lightning boards the Purge train in an effort to rescue her sister from the fal'Cie, but Serah turns to crystal right before her eyes. However, it is not long until Lightning herself becomes a fal'Cie servant. She has lost her sister, and become a Pulse l'Cie—an enemy of Cocoon. What hope does she have left? Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- Lightning was formerly a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Wanting to outgrow the painful memories of her parents' death, she abandoned her childhood name to take up her current moniker. She retains her family name of "Farron." Cursed as her sister was with the fate of a l'Cie, Lightning's frustration leads her to declare war against the Sanctum. She eventually sees her actions for what they are: an escape from reality. Finally accepting Snow for his genuine efforts to save Serah, Lightning now fights a different battle—a battle to overcome her Focus and see her sister return from crystal slumber. Updated at the start of Chapter Twelve ---- Lightning was formerly a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Wanting to outgrow the painful memories of her parents' death, she abandoned her childhood name 'Claire' to take up her current moniker. Faced with a Focus that demands the destruction of Cocoon, Lightning now refuses the destiny thrust upon her by the fal'Cie, and swears to follow her own will through to the end. To save Cocoon as her sister wished, the young woman makes a decision to return to the world that sees her and her companions as dangerous fugitives. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-''' ---- Lightning is Serah's older sister, and a former soldier. She is also one of the l'Cie who helped stop the fall of the skyborne paradise, Cocoon, saving millions of lives in the process. Three years ago, one of the supernatural fal'Cie gave Lightning a Focus—an order to destroy Cocoon. She resisted her fate, however, and protected her floating home. Shortly after those events, Lightning ceased to exist in this world. Most believe that she gave her life in return for Cocoon's salvation. 'Updated after speaking with Lightning in New Bodhum -700 AF-' ---- Lightning is now the goddess's champion, and has sworn to protect Etro's temple in the Unseen Realm of Valhalla. She fights a never-ending battle against Caius Ballad, the man who would destroy the goddess and unleash the energies of chaos upon the world. From Valhalla, where the entire span of history can be seen, Lightning sends her voice to past companions and guides them to where the timeline needs them most. After a brief reunion with her sister in a future New Bodhum, the former soldier entrusts Serah and Noel with a mission to prevent the prophesized fall of Cocoon, while she herself prepares for a final confrontation with Caius in the city beyond time. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Lightning is one of the humans made l'Cie who turned their backs on their fates and saved humanity. Though she was being used as a pawn by the gods, she fought with her allies to protect her homeland of Cocoon. When her life seemed her own again, she was swept away by the power of Chaos and was trapped in Valhalla, the unseen realm. She was chosen as the one warrior who would fight to protect humanity's fate, and yet she was struck down in her greatest battle. Serah, her younger sister and the last remaining member of her family, died beyond her reach. Chaos flooded the world, destruction and peril walked hand in hand, and Lightning laid down her sword to sleep in crystal for 500 years. But now the final days of the world have arrived, and someone has roused the sleeping warrior. He is the almighty god, Bhunivelze, and he tasks her with a new duty. Her final role in humanity's history will be as the savior of souls. ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' '''Added ??? ---- A defier of fate, servant of the goddess, and savior of humanity, Claire Farron was once known only as "Lightning." She learned to accept her emotions during her final battle against the god of light, Bhunivelze, and it was only after coming to the new world and beginning her life anew that she dropped her alias once and for all. Having finally found peace, Claire was the maid of honor at her beloved sister Serah's wedding, but she could not be happy for Serah or her new husband, Snow Villiers, because she found herself plagued by strange visions of Bhunivelze and the god's return to power. Determined to preserve humanity's independence in the new world, Claire is no longer afraid to ask her friends for help, should the worst happen and her nightmares become reality. She recognizes the immense power she possesses, even as an ordinary human, for her humanity gives her strength. Updated ??? ---- ??? Updated ??? ---- ??? Appearance and Personality ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Lightning is a young woman with long, rose-colored hair and pale blue eyes. She strongly resembles her mother, according to her sister, Serah. Lightning wears a variation of the standard Guardian Corps uniform. The green, metallic pauldron on her left shoulder bears yellow stripes that symbolize her rank as a sergeant. A black case, in which Lightning stores her gunblade, the Blazefire Saber, hangs off of her belt. Around Lightning's neck is a necklace with a lightning bolt-shaped pendant, and her l'Cie brand is located slightly above her left breast. Lightning also possesses a pierced navel. Personality-wise, Lightning is determined, concentrated, and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish towards others, and she distances herself from her companions. Lightning is motivated to keep fighting by her perceived failure to protect Serah, as well as her desire to make things right with her. She lashes out at those whom she believes are responsible for the loss of Serah and her own fate as Pulse l'Cie; this includes the Sanctum, its fal'Cie, and also Snow Villiers, due to his relationship with Serah and the unkept promise he had made to keep her safe. As Lightning journeys with Hope Estheim and takes him under her wing, she begins to show compassion and learns to trust others, seeing the error in her approach to the various situations she has been faced with in life. Ultimately, Lightning becomes the leader and protector of her team of fellow Pulse l'Cie; they come to rely on her strength on their journey to defy their fate. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning wears a silver and gold suit of armor, as well as a shield on her left arm. The white feathers flowing down the left side of her lower body represent a lighter, more delicate side to her personality, as well as a strong connection to the gods. In the three years that have passed since the fall of Cocoon, Lightning has learned to trust others and ask for help when she needs it. She is more willing to express her emotions than on her previous journey, but the time she has spent in Valhalla and the recognition of her past "sins" has made her more somber. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' In ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning can purchase a number of different Garbs from the Outfitters found throughout Nova Chrysalia. Her default Garb, Equilibrium, is a leather bodysuit that emphasizes her speed and elegance. Red and white are prominent colors on this outfit and symbolize Lightning's great strength. At the center of Lightning's chest is the symbol of the Savior; it glows whenever she saves a human soul, drawing it in and absorbing it. At the start of her journey as the Savior, Lightning is cold and distant, as most of her emotions have been sapped from her. Her memories remain intact, as does her wish to save Serah. Lightning blames herself for her sister's death, and she still shows concern towards her former allies. While she has not seen him in 1,000 years, Lightning still remains close friends with Hope Estheim; Hope's promise to always be by Lightning's side, even if she betrays Bhunivelze, helps the Savior to maintain her sense of humanity. As her quest to bring salvation to the souls of mankind progresses, Lightning comes to resent Bhunivelze for robbing her of her emotions and using her situation to his advantage. Over time, she deviates from her cold-hearted, tough persona and shows genuine care and compassion towards those who ask favors of her; she also begins to encourage people who are struggling. When Lightning's adventure comes to an end, she realizes that locking her heart away and hiding her true emotions is how she threw away her happiness. Lightning learns to accept her feelings for what they are, just in time to begin her life anew in the new world. Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 characters Category:Final Fantasy XIV characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando monsters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager monsters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:L'Cie ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Story Early Life Claire Farron's father passed away when she was very young. Her mother died, as well, from an unknown illness when Claire was fifteen years old. With no other family to turn to, Claire raised her younger sister, Serah, herself. To overcome the pain she felt as the result of her parents' deaths and to become an adult as quickly as possible so she could be strong for Serah, Claire Farron changed her name to "Lightning." While she was convinced that she did not need her past, on the inside, Lightning was still a normal child who had been orphaned and only wanted to be loved. After graduating from high school, Lightning joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment. Her commanding officer, Lieutennant Amodar, awarded her the rank of sergeant, and while Lightning was scheduled for officer training, she began to lose sight of her goals. Lightning worked for many hours at a time and spent little time with Serah. ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' Nine days before her twenty-first birthday, Lightning is saved from an aquatic ambush by NORA, Bodhum's resident monster-fighting group. Lightning meets Snow Villiers, the group's leader and Serah's boyfriend, and demands that he stop dating her sister, for she does not approve of NORA's vigilantism. Snow does not grant Lightning's request. The next day, Lightning begins to regret the lack of attention she has been giving Serah; she guesses that Serah only started a relationship with Snow to quell her loneliness. After seeing Nora Estheim and her son Hope in the mall, Lightning decides that a vacation away from Bodhum would be the perfect opportunity for her to get reacquainted with her sister, and perhaps get her attention away from Snow. Four days later, Lightning meets with Rygdea to discuss the Cavalry's hunt for a girl named Vanille, whom Lightning suspects is connected to the incident that occurred two days prior at Euride Gorge. Another four days after this meeting, Lightning attends Bodhum's fireworks festival and learns of a Pulse-related incident that took place at the nearby vestige. Amodar joins Lightning at the festival, and he warns her not to investigate, for the Sanctum is trying to keep the situation under wraps. On the next day, Lightning's birthday, Serah reveals that she has become a Pulse l'Cie and that she and Snow are engaged. Upon hearing this, Lightning drives Serah away; she believes that Serah is only looking for an excuse to wed Snow. When she is alone, Lightning opens her birthday present from Serah: a survival knife. Soon after, a Sanctum broadcast announces that a Pulse fal'Cie was found within the vestige. Lightning realizes that Serah was telling her the truth; Bodhum is to be quarantined. When the Purge is announced, Lightning tries desperately to find Serah, but she learns from Snow that the girl is being held prisoner within the vestige. The next day, PSICOM rounds up the people of Bodhum and forces them onto Purge trains bound for the Hanging Edge. Although military personnel are exempt from the Purge, Lightning resigns from the Guardian Corps and volunteers to die along with the other civilians. It is her hope that once she reaches the Hanging Edge, Lightning can enter the vestige, which is to be taken there as well, and rescue Serah before it is too late. Joining Lightning in her quest to reach the Pulse fal'Cie is a middle-aged man with dark skin: Sazh Katzroy. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-'' Lightning vows to find a way to rescue Vanille and Fang from their slumber within Cocoon's crystal pillar. She believes the means of doing so lies somewhere on Gran Pulse. Knowing that Serah would be safe with Snow, Lightning plans to embark on her next journey alone. Before she has the chance, however, a strange energy from another world writes Lightning out of history and drags her into another world. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-'' The person Aoede most wants to meet in the dream of the new world that has been granted to her by the goddess Mwynn is Lightning, the woman who saved the souls of humanity and fought to ensure the new world would belong to mankind. In her dream, Aoede is unable to locate Lightning. Instead, she learns about the woman by communicating with the souls of her allies. Just before Aoede's soul vanishes from existence, the young woman finds her dream self sitting on a train. There, she finally encounters Lightning. Aoede asks Lightning for an interview, but she refuses, for she is getting off at the next stop. As the former Savior departs and Aoede's dream of the new world ends, the young woman notes that Lightning appeared to be carefree. Aoede's last wish before her soul disappears is that this would be how Lightning would find herself to be in the real new world. ''Final Fantasy XIII-3: A New World -Humanity's Tale-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Battle ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Stats Eidolon Weapon ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Paradigm Pack Guardian Corps Knight of Etro Boss ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Garbs ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Quotes Creation and Development ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Voice Musical Themes ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Retro-spective Trailer Arrangement Album appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII'': Original Soundtrack PLUS Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'': Original Soundtrack PLUS Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV'' ''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Stats iOS Stats Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call'' 1st ver. Stats Abilities 2nd ver. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ''Final Fantasy Artniks'' ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' ''Final Fantasy'' Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' ''The 3rd Birthday'' ''Square Enix Legend World'' In Other Media Merchandise Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 characters Category:Final Fantasy XIV characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando monsters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager monsters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:L'Cie